When Blue Met Gold
by Lettucebegay
Summary: The way they met is a funny story but once they looked into eachothers eyes everything changed - high school au with softball
1. chapter 1

It was a late summer day where there was calm breeze, the warm air hitting your skin, drinking cool drinks and lounging in the shade while listening to your favorite song, it made you feel at peace with the world. Except that wasn't the case with a certain small blonde. School started in a week and she was yet to make any friends and had been busy with the move in and getting things in order. Krista Lenz was her name, she had just moved into town where she would attend Rose High School home of the scouts. It was Krista's junior year of highschool and she was happy to have a fresh start.

Krista decided to explore a bit to get to know more of the town.While she had been roaming around town and saw a coffee shop and was checking it out through the window when she was suddenly hit by a door and knocked down. "Oh shit" was all she heard as her head was spinning after getting smacked in the face with a door.

When she looked up the first thing she thought was "damn she's tall", there was a slender brunette with tan skin, low ponytail, and freckles. "Uhhm...,im sorry i hit you with the door" the girl said awkwardly, extending her hand to help the small blonde up. When Krista grabbed her hand she felt something odd and then when she looked into the other girls eyes she noticed her golden eyes and that was the moment her ocean blue eyes met honey gold ones.

"No it was my fault, I was distracted and should have been paying attention"

"No i'm sorry for smacking you into another dimension" at this Krista laughed which made the taller girl chuckle. "Well I'll see you around shorty and sorry for hitting you again."

"Okay see you around." Krista was so happy that she somewhat made a friend that she didnt even realise that the tall brunette called her shorty. After that she went home with a smile on her face.

It was the night before school started and Krista lays in bed thinking about the tall brunette and what her name was beacuse she didnt ask for her name, which bothered her all week. She didn't know when was the next time she would see her. As she dozed off she thought of the girls golden eyes and how much she wanted to know about the girl. With that she fell asleep.

It was 7 a.m when Krista woke up and got ready for school. She got dressed, had breakfast, and left by 7:30. She wanted to get to school a little early to get to explore the school's campus. She arrives at Rose after 15 minutes of walking giving her more than half an hour to explore before classes started at 8:30. There was a decent amount of students already there, most were comparing there schedules. Krista found an empty bench to sit on and took a look at her schedule.

She has five periods instead of six, first she has English with Levi, second she has Math with Nanaba, science with Hanji, history with Mike, and art with Petra. Krista plans to take a sport to fill the spot for a sixth period.

After exploring for a while she finds the campus to be pretty big and spacious for the most part, with many tables,benches, and trash cans.She checks the time on her phone and there is 4 minutes until classes officially starts so she decides to head to class a bit early.

The bell had rang a few minutes before she arrived so there was already people sitting in seats. The teacher was a rather short man that was still taller than Krista. He looked very bored just watching kids come in and organizing his papers. Krista took a seat next to a brunette who was eating and talking to a boy with a shaven head behind her seat.

While waiting for the bell to ring signalling the start of class, Krista took out a notebook and writing utensils when she heard the brunette sitting to her right call for someone.

"Hey Ymir over here, we saved you a spot" the brunette said pointing to the seat in front of her. Krista didn't turn around because she didnt want to seem nosy. Once the person who the girl sitting next to her called took a seat leaning back onto the wall and setting their things down she heard a familiar voice.

"Stop eating potato girl." With hearing the familiar voice chatting to the two next to her she looked up and saw it was the tall brunette that invaded her thoughts for the past week.

"Hey you're the one who hit me with a door" after saying that the three that were chatting turned to look at her.

"Oh right, hows your head?." She asked.

"YMIR YOU HIT HER WITH A DOOR!" The girl next to her said loudly bringing attention to them.

Krista was about to answer but the bell rang and the teacher stood and introduced himself.

"You will call me Levi and only Levi, some of you already know me and my rules and I expect you to follow these rules better. I want this room to stay spotless, if I find any trash the whole class will stay to clean up and I don't care if you're late to your next class. I have an open seating chart but if you are continuously disruptive i will assign you a seat. I will now take roll, just say here when your name is called."

After taking roll, Levi handed out the syllabus for the class and went through it discussing what was planned for the school year. After that the intercom came on and a deep voice started speaking. "Welcome back Scouts, it is Principal Smith, we're glad to have you back again for a new school year and what this year will bring..." he continued making announcements of upcoming events and sports tryouts. Krista heard him mention softball with coach Nanaba, and she decided to take that sport. After that Levi gave them free time to talk and do other stuff.

"Krista right?" The tall brunette said.

"Yeah, uhm I didn't catch your name" Krista said.

"It's Ymir"she said "What classes do you have?" she asked. Krista showed Ymir her schedule. "Sweet we have this class, science, math, and art together."

Ymir then called the girl next to her, who was talking to the boy from earlier. "Hey Sasha do you have coach next period."

"Yeah so does Connie." Sasha said.

"Nanaba is the softball coach right?" Krista asked the two brunettes.

Ymir answered before Sasha could. "Yeah we're both on the softball team, why do you ask?"

"I was going to try out." Krista answered.

"Cool shorty, I'll tell Nanaba about you. Now lets get to class the bell rang."

A/N-I know its a mess. Its my first fic go easy on me.


	2. Ch2

As Krista got up the brunette and the boy who she assumed were Connie and Sasha approached Ymir and Krista.

"Hey let us introduce ourselves. I'm Sasha and this idiot next to me is Connie." She said pointing to the boy and herself. Connie was going to complain when Ymir cut in. "You're both idiots Sasha." She said and started walking to their next class, which they all happened to have together.

While walking to class Sasha was talking to Krista while Ymir and Connie were in front of them talking.

"Hey I haven't seen you around here are you new to town?" Sasha asked.

"Oh, yeah I just moved in two weeks ago." Krista answered.

"Oh, would you like us to show you around town" the brunette said refering to her and the other two.

"Thank you, I would like that." She said genuinely.

"Great! How about we go after school?" Sasha said with a smile.

"Sure." Krista answered.

Once they entered Nanaba's class they sat in the back ans set their things down. "Hey guys were going to show Krista around town after school, and there is no excuses because I know you guys don't have things to do."

"Alright" the two answered. The bell rang and then Nanaba came in. " Good Morning and welcome back." She said and then scanned the class. "I see we have familiar faces here. Okay then we should get started, I am the softball coach if you have any questions just come ask me when i am finished here." She continued to discuss the syllabus,the class and were given a review worksheet for homework. "Okay we have a few minutes left so you can have some free time. And girls on the softball team remeber to attend the meeting during lunch."

Ymir the tapped Krista on the shoulder "Hey aren't you going to try out for the team" she asked.

Krista turned around and nodded. "Yeah" She simply answered. Sasha and Connie then jlined their conversation.

"Wait how did you guys meet?" Connie asked.

"OH YEAH!" Sasha said, interrupting, and then turned to Ymir "YMIR HOW COULD YOU HIT KRISTA WITH A FREAKIN DOOR!"

"It was an accident, i wouldn't purposely hit her with a door" Ymir defended herself.

"Oh yeah just like it was an 'accident' when you hit me on the head with your bat" Connie exclaimed rubbing the spot where he was hit.

"And when you 'accidently' smacked my sandwhich out of my hands." Sasha said with a tear in her eye, remembering how good the only bite she took was.

"I am terribly sorry I don't seem to recall those events" Ymir said earning a small laugh from Krista.

"Ymir you're such an asshole" the two said in unison.

"But you still love me" Ymir said smugly.

"So Krista would you like to hang out with us from now on?" Sasha asked.

Krista looked at Ymir and Connie to see if they both wanted her to hang out with them and they both nodded. "I'd love to." And with that the bell rang signaling the end of class.

"Finally I'm starving. Now lets go get food." Sasha said getting up draggjng all of them to the cafeteria.

"Wait, dont we have class right now?" Krista asked confused.

"Oh right, you're new here. No we have a 15 minute snack break." Ymir answered

"Oh ok." Krista answered no longer confused.

Ymir and Krista went to a small table under a tree near the cafeteria, which Sasha said was their spot while Connie and Sasha went inside to get food.

"Hey Ymir" Krista said trying to get Ymir's attention and continued when Ymir looked at her.

"Yes?" Ymir answered.

"Considering I'm new here can you tell me how the schedule works."

"Yeah sure" Ymir said " ok so first we have 1st and 2nd period and after that its snack break. Then we have 3rd and 4th with lunch after. Last we have 5th and 6th but some people dont have a 5th or a 6th so they get to go homes. Oh and if you make the softball team it will count as your 6th period." Ymir explained.

"Ok" Krista said with a smile. Then Sasha and Connie came back with their food and took a seat.

"So what did you guys do over the summer?" Sasha asked while preparing to eat.

"I was at the batting cages most of the time or hanging out with you two" Connie answered first.

"I spent most of the time either listening to music, exercising, or just chilling." Ymir said after Connie.

"I was busy with the move to town and settling in. What about you Sasha?" Krista said.

"Lets see, I went hunting with my dad and hung out with friends." she said pointing at the other two.

"The bells about to ring, what classes do you guys have next?" Ymir cut in and started comlaring classes.

"Me and Connie have Culinary 3rd , i have history 4th with Krista, and me and Connie have science 5th and we all have no 6th until softball and baseball start in a few weeks" Sasha explained.

"Me and Krista have science right now and I have history with connie, and art 5th with Krista." Ymir said quickly after the bell rang and they started getting up. "Oh sasha remember to go to the meeting for softball at lunch and bring Krista so she can sign up. Then we all meet up here after our meetings." Ymir reminded Sasha. After that they dropped off Connie and Sasha at class on their way to their class.

"I'm just letting you know that Hanji is bit weird and only likes to be referred to as Hanji but Hanji is really chill."

When they walked in Hanji quickly explained that they were to do an experiment with chemicals. Krista didn't know wht Ymir meant by Hanji being weird. But once Hanji started to go into depth with the experiment Krista understood what Ymir meant. Hanji made them get into groups of two for now and distributed the chemicals that were to be used in the experiment. The whole period consisted of them doing experiments with different chemicals and cleaning up before the bell rang.

"Hey shorty you ready to go" Ymir called.

"Ymir don't call me that and yes."

"Whatever shorty. Now lets go your class is on the way to my class."

When she entered class she heard Sasha call for her "Hey Krista come sit over here." Sasha said pointung to the seat in front of her. As Krista made her way there she noticed that Sasha was talking to an asian girl with a red scarf. "Hey Krista this is Mikasa captain of the softball team" she then turned to Mikasa "Mikasa this is Krista my new friend and shes the one i told you who wanted to join the team." Mikasa and Krista both greeted each other.

The bell had rang and the Mike intoduced himself and did what all teachers do on the first day. They were watching a movie after about World War 2. The bell then rang for Lunch and Sasha practically dragged Krista to the cafeteria before they went to the meeting that started in a few minutes. After they grabbed some lunch they hurried to the meeting to sit with Ymir.

When they came barging in they heard Ymir laugh and say "Damn Sasha thats a new record, I'm surprised shorty was able to keep up."

A/N-idk what this is


	3. Ch3

"Damn Sasha that's a new record, I'm surprised shorty over there was able to keep up." Ymir said as they came in. In all truth Krista herself was surprised that she kept up with Sasha. Krista was bent over panting, she doesn't know how Sasha isn't dying at the moment because that's what she feels like. "I told you to not call me that" the small blonde said out of breath. After a few minutes she was able to regulate her breathing and not sound like a dying walrus.

"Okay shall we get started girls" Nanaba said standing at the front of her classroom, "If you are here to sign up for tryouts i will leave the sign up sheet at my desk for you at the end of the meeting" she said pointing to the big desk then looked at the girls already on the team. "Welcome back girls and welcome to our guests" Nanaba said " For those on the team practice starts in two weeks starting Monday at the regular time, bring your gear, and for the ones starting this year tryouts start next week on Tuesday from 3:30 to 4:30 and end on the Friday of that week , bring the proper clothing and shoes for exercising and water, we will have equipment there for you to use." Nanaba informed while looking through her papers. "If you miss a day of tryouts you will be dropped and being late will lower your chances on getting on the team."

Nanaba then started again "After tryouts are over, the girls who made the team will be posted on my door on the following Monday. If you make the team you will be given a list of the equipment you need which will give you a week to get before practice starts."

"Mikasa and Annie would you come up here for a minute" Nanaba asked and Mikasa got up from her seat and stood next to Nanaba. "Hello I am Mikasa Ackerman and I'm this years captain" she said. "I'm Annie and I'm this years co-captain" Annie said with a bored expression. "Mikasa and Annie here are going to help with evaluations for try outs.

"Are there any questions?" Nanaba asked .

Sasha raised her hand. "Can we come to the tryouts to watch?" she asked.

"Sure if you'd like to just no rude comments are allowed" Nanaba answered. "Anymore questions?" No one had any questions. "Okay that is all then, the sign up sheet is here and here is a paper with the try out and practice schedule. You may now leave." Naanaba said.

"Krista wait till the line gets shorter to sign up" Sasha said.

"Yeah so you dont have to stand there waiting." Ymir said.

"Alright" Krista said and turned around to face Ymir. After the line was down to just 2 other girls Krista and the other two got up ready to leave. While Krista was signing up Sasha was texting Connie that they were on there way while Ymir was just looking at something on her phone. Once Krista finished they left and Krista was behind Ymir and Krista, when someone bumped into her. Ymir and Sasha stopped when they heard something behind them. Krista heard the person who bumped into her say sorry and she looked up to see another really tall person that was buff with blonde hair and noticed that it was some guy and he was trying to help her up. Standing next to the blonde boy was an even taller boy with black hair. 'Jesus why are there so many tall people at this school' Krista thought. "Im sorry i didnt see you" the blonde boy said extending his arm to help her up. Ymir then turned around and saw who it was. "Fuckk off Reiner" Ymir said angrily.

Ymir grabbed Krista and Sasha before Reiner could even say anything. Krista was beyond confused as to what just happened she didn't even realise they were at the table from earlier. "Hey Ymir howcome you never told me why you don't like Reiner? " Sasha asked Ymir but Ymir didn't answer and Sasha knew to drop it.

"So Krista is it ok if we come watch you during tryouts?" Sasha asked.

"That would be great because I don't know anyone." Krista answered.

"Okay because I wasn't sure if you'd like us to be there" Sasha answered honestly and smiled. Then her stomach growled and she groaned. "Uhhh I'm starving." She said.

"You're always starving potato girl." Ymir intervened and laughed.

Krista then pulled out a small pack of cookies and gave them to Sasha. "Here as a thanks for everything so far" she said.

"OMG KRISTA you are an angel." Sasha said.

"Will i get something Shorty?" Ymir said wiggling her eyebrows at Krista.

"Maybe..." Krista said leaning in slowly and stopping in front of Ymir's face. Ymir was red and as stiff as a board with Krista being so close to her. "If you'd stop calling me Shorty, Freckles." Krista continued and pulled away laughing with Sasha at Ymir's stunned face. Ymir's heart was racing she didn't know what had just happened but all she heard was her heartbeat and Krista and Sasha laughing. Ymir lay her head on the table in embarrassment.

Connie came shortly after with his lunch confused as to why Ymir had her head on the table with a stunned face and Sasha and Krista laughing their asses off. Ymir then recovered after a few minutes. Connie was still confused so Sasha started to explain to him what Krista had done and then he was also laughing.

"Omg Krista you are a freaking legend I've never seen her like this or anyone do something to big scary Ymir. You have all my respect." Connie said giving Krista a high-five.

Ymir then cut in "Krista you are evil."

"What Ymir did not call me Shorty," Krista said sarcastically and turned and looked at Ymir sitting on the other side of the table, "you must really want something," Krista said winking at Ymir. Making Ymir's face flush.


	4. Chapter 4

They spent the rest of lunch chatting amongst themselves and seeing who can catch more grapes with their mouths with Sasha winning of course. It's as if they've been friends their entire lives, considering how well they get along and how fast they became comfortable with each other. Krista thought with a smile that it was really nice that she's already made good friends unlike her old school. Krista's thoughts were cut short when Ymir suddenly asked Sasha a question.

"Sasha where are we going to go after school?"

"Oh yeah!" Sasha answered excited "Okay so here's the plan, we meet by your car" she said pointing at Ymir to which she nods. "Then we head to town to show Krista around a bit then we go to Rose's to grab something to eat, after we can go to Trost Park." Sasha explained thoroughly looking at the other three for confirmation where they all nodded.

"I can't stay out to late." Krista said with a sheepish smile.

"That's okay I can't stay out too late either" Sasha said to comfort Krista. Ymir then set her hands down on the table.

"Then it's all settled" she said.

"Wait where did you park your car" Connie said while looking at Ymir.

"It's by the big oak tree where I always park" Ymir answered.

"Okay we'll meet you there, the bell is about to ring for fifth period" Connied informed them. The bell rang and they headed off to their classes. Krista felt glad that they only had one class left because damn has it been a long day so far.

Krista thought about what they were going to do after school when she crashed into Ymir. "Hey shorty we're here." Ymir said looking at Krista waiting for her to enter and headed inside.

The art room was a bit small but filled with a lot of amazing artwork which Krista stared at with awe. The only downside Krista saw was that they had to sit in stools. They took seats in the middle of the classroom where there was a bit more room. While waiting for class to start Ymir asked a question Krista tried to avoid.

"Hey I never asked where you came from before moving here." Ymir asked a bit curious.

"Oh, I moved from Sina." Krista said hoping Ymir didn't judge or look at her differently.

"Oh cool" Ynir said while looking at Krista, knowing that she shouldn't pry to much on Krista considering how she reacted to that small question and deemed it a sensitive topic.

"Hey I didn't catch your name earlier." Krista heard turning around to see the same guy she bumped into earlier which Ymir seemed to despise. As if on cue she heard Ymir cussing under her breath.

"For fucks sake why does that gorilla have to be here." Ymir muttered to herself.

Krista wasn't sure if the tall blonde was talking to her but her suspicions were correct when she saw him coming towards her. Krista wasn't sure what to do but then the tall blonde stood in front of her.

"Oh hey my name is Krista, Krista Lenz." Krista nervously answered.

"That's a pretty name Krista, my name's Reiner Braun the quarterback of the football team" Reiner said a bit cockily. "Say would you like to go for a coffee after school?" He asked expecting her to say yes. Meanwhile Ymir tried to ignore him and vice versa.

"Sorry I already have plans for today." Krista said trying to turn down his offer easily.

"I'm sure you won't regret it" He said with a small wink.

"Fuck off already Gorilla, she said she already has plans. Stop trying to get into her pants" Ymir lashed out.

"I wasn't asking you now was I you rat" Reiner spat, his face red with anger. Right before things got even more heated the bell rang and Petra explained what was expected of them and all the things that would happen throughout the year.

"Okay I will provide a sketchbook but if you lose it or do something to it you are responsible for getting a new one which will be part of your grade. Everyday when you come in there will be a topic on the board and you will draw something that corresponds with the topic" Petra explained.

"Today the topic is summer, Once you finish I am going to come around and stamp your drawings so I can give you full points for your work when I grade them. You have until five minutes before the bell rings." She finished looking at the clock.

As Petra passed out the sketchbooks Krista turned to Ymir and asked "So what are you thinking of drawing?"

"I don't know yet and what about you" Ymir asked with a bit of curiosity.

"Maybe something involved with the beach." Krista said with a small smile.

Krista started drawing the horizon for the sunset and the shoreline. While Krista was drawing she saw Ymir lightly scribbling and then started drawing really intensely but couldn't see what she was drawing. She continued drawing until the last minute before Petra was going to stamp her drawing.

Ymir was still drawing and was really focused when Krista was going to ask what she was drawing. Petra announced that she was now going to stamp their drawings.

"Ok I'm going to come around now to stamp." She said holding a stamp with an ink pad.

"Hey Krista can I see your drawing" she heard Reiner say behind her.

"Oh, sure if I could see your drawing" Krista said.

"I really like your drawing it definitely gives me a Summer feel." Reiner smiled. Krista drew the sunset at the beach with a crab on the shore.

"Thank you, I like your drawing as well." Krista said kindly smiling. Reiner had drawn the night sky with fireworks. Petra then got to her table and stamped her drawing, "That is very nice Krista." Petra complimented.

When Petra was going to stamp Ymir's drawing, Krista saw that she had drawn a very detailed watermelon. "Ymir you have some very good drawing skills." Petra said stamping her paper. "Thanks" was all Ymir said.

"Why did you draw a watermelon" Krista asked Ymir.

"Because I like to eat watermelon during the summer" Ymir said.

"I love how it looks, it makes me want to eat watermelon." Krista smiled. Meanwhile Ymir turned around to see Reiner fuming while Bertholdt was trying to calm him down and Ymir chuckled.

"Thanks Krista your drawing is really good to." Ymir said turning around to smile tauntingly at Reiner.

The bell rang signalling the end of fifth period and they were packing up their things to leave. "C'mon Krista lets go Connie and Sasha are already waiting." Ymir said looking up from her phone and they went to her car.


End file.
